


Batman Goes to Hell

by The_Bastard_Writer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Constantine (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Going to Hell, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bastard_Writer/pseuds/The_Bastard_Writer
Summary: "Your lil bugger son went down to hell, started a bloody civil war, and Lucifer is now breathing his stinking fiery breath down mi neck,” - John Constantine says to Batman
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jinx/Victor Stone, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	1. John's Night

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING, WILL BE UPDATING WEEKLY, COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS ARE ALL APPRECIATED, ENJOY  
> Follow on IG @the_bastard_writer for updates and new stories

DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN BATMAN, DC, OR ITS CHARACTERS, ALL THIS IS FOR LOVE NOT PROFIT

He watched her move to the music, her body flexing and contorting to the sounds. Taking a drag from his half smoked cigarette he exhaled into the stage in front of him. Staring at her breasts and the way her nipples poked through the cloud of smoke he smiled to himself. She stopped her dancing just for a second to take a peek at the man who covered her in thick smoke. Smiling, she resumed her dance with a new vigor. Harder and faster she worked her hips and bobbed her head as if she was committing the act of love with an invisible partner, modeling her sex for the man in front of her.

It was a good night, not a great one but a night like this would do. Taking another sip of the dark liquor that gets him drunk the way he likes he stared her down and fantasized about things that cost way more than he can afford. Like all his fantasies they quickly turned to nightmares.

The woman in front of him began to shake violently and her skin peeled back to the rhythm of the music. She never stopped dancing as the horns split through her scalp and fangs emerged opening her mouth to the point she could no longer close it.

Another wave of smoke covered her transformation, hiding the new shape she was taking and the lights of the club flickered around them. The man was tempted to look around but he didn’t bother. He already knew this transformation in front of him was taking place to his left and his right. The women, the men, everyone but him was shaking and screaming as if their souls were being ripped out. Only he knew that they actually were, he took another sip of his liquor as he readied himself for what was coming. The club was hot when he got there, hot from the sweat of exhausted women and excited men, but now it was starting to boil. All liquids in the place turned to steam and he eyed his drink worried that it too might erupt into a vapor.

He heard the familiar sound of hoofs as they clunked their way toward him from behind. He didn’t bother to look and instead focused on the beast in front of him.

Lizard, dragon, who knows, it was all the same to him and it was now dancing for him like the beautiful woman once did not even five minutes ago.

He was wrong, this was not a good night, this night was bad and it was seconds away from getting worse.

The hoof beats stopped at his side and his nose was filled with the sweet stench of pure evil. Revolting him and intoxicating him at the same time, it was seductive and maddening.

The building shook as the hoofed beast took a seat next to him pretending to join in the admiration of the creature in front of them.

“John Constantine,” the beast spoke with a voice that sounded like a bitter sweet melody.

“Louie” said the man.

“Now John, I’ve asked you not to call me that”

“I know and I already told you I don’t give a fuck”

That last comment earned John a punishment. His middle finger instantly bent backwards and then just as quickly reset itself.

“Don’t be rude John, you know I wouldn’t be here unless absolutely I had to”

The beast sounded irritated but not angry.

“Then why the fuck are you here”

John quickly took another sip of his liquor, prepared for the response to his comment.

The response was less brutal but much worse, John expecting the sting of his drink instead tasted nothing but pure ash in his mouth.

Spitting and coughing John cursed himself for looking like a fool in front of the Devil.

He prided himself on never letting the Devil see him falter, but the Devil always had a way of getting to him. Perhaps that was why he was the Devil.

“Now John, let us stop fucking around and get to the point, shall we”

The Devil ended his sentence with a smile and an optimistic look in his eye.

“Go ahead then, get on with it, not like I got a bloody choice do I”

John attempted to light another cigarette and regain his composure but his lighter would not work. He knew it was the Devil fucking with him but what could he do, it was the Devil.

“No, you really don’t”

The Devil finished his statement with the ignition of John’s cigarette. The spark that lit the cigarette was so powerful it nearly blew up in John’s face. After checking to see his eyebrows and patchy facial hair was still intact, he replied to the Devil.

“So what is it this time,”

“There is trouble in hell and I need someone with your skills to fix it”

Now the Devil was trying to save face, the morning star was not used to asking for favors but when he did he reluctantly went to Constantine.

“What happened, the big smoker down under went out?” said John after he exhaled a much needed drag.

“No not that, I have a bit of a civil war on my plate and I’d like it stopped”

The Devil then reached over to John and pulled the cigarette from his mouth, only to smoke it to its filter in one drag.

“And what would lil ole me be able to do that your sinfulness can’t”

“You know meddling in affairs such as these is beneath me,”

“But, I thought Demons and the like were your children, what happened? Do they not listen to daddy anymore?”

That comment earned John another finger bent back. Reaching for his liquor again, John was relieved that this sip burned its way down his throat as usual.

“If only, most annoyingly one of the belligerents is not a demon but instead a godforsaken hellspawn from up here,”

The Devil spat this last comment out extremely irritated at having to say it.

“Interesting and who is the fucking wanker stupid enough to start a war in the inferno,” John asked for the first time genuinely interested in the conversation.

Reaching over once again, the Devil grabbed the glass out of John’s hand and finished his drink for him.

“Damian Wayne” the Devil said with pure anger in his voice, his breath turning to sparks as he uttered the last syllable.

In that moment John Constantine’s world went black.

When he came to, the club was back to normal. The creature that had been in front of him was a beautiful woman again, now standing in front of him looking very annoyed.

“Fuck me” he muttered to himself, as he ordered another drink, reached for another smoke, and paid for the next dance.


	2. We are Going to Hell

Batman had been watching the Canter crew for a week. They were responsible for robbing three banks in just as many cities and were hoping to add Gotham to the list. The Canters were violent, stupid, and prone to taking hostages. This meant Batman had to be extra careful, he didn’t want to force a situation that would bring the innocent into any unnecessary danger. For once he was glad that Todd wasn’t around, if he had been the Canters would be dead and people would be hurt. Relying on Nightwing and Robin for support, handling the Canters would be quick and easy.

An hour ago, Oracle caught a glimpse of their vehicle on a Gotham street camera and successfully triangulated the Canter’s hide out. Nightwing, who was nearby, was first on the scene and initiated a stakeout until Batman and Robin could get there.

After a brief discussion of possible exits and the best approach, Batman and his wards were in position and ready to strike. All that was needed was the final all clear from Oracle, that the area was safe from any wandering civilians who may get in the way.

What was supposed to be a normal mission changed when a fog shrouded the hideout in a dark grey cloud. Batman knew the fog was suspect, the weather report had not mentioned any chance of it. He hesitated to send in Robin and Nightwing, something was up and at this moment it was best to watch and see.

A angry yell pierced the silence of the hideout

“Who and the fuck are you”

It was clearly one of the Canters. The yell was followed by several screams and some very desperate pleading. Nightwing and Robin looked over at Batman, their eyes asking him if they should go in. A grunt and a lack of movement giving them their answer.

The sound of a lighter and the smell of a very particular blend flowed out of the hide out and into the nostrils of Batman. Merlins, the brand of cigarettes, confirmed what Batman knew from the start.

Leaping down from his post, Batman entered the hideout walking calmly. Nightwing and Robin following behind him, still unsure of what was going on.

“Brucey, I went by the mansion but your man said you were out,” said the trench coated figure smoking atop the bodies of the barely breathing Canters.

Batman responded with a grunt and cold stare.

“Wait, Constantine, what’s he doing here,” questioned Robin.

“Probably needs our help busting a ghost,” answered Nightwing.

“Now Tim, Dick, as much as I love to chat, I didn’t come here for you, my business is with Bruce,”

John ashed his cigarette on one of the canters and walked over to Batman.

“Not here, I’ll see you at the cave” Batman finally spoke.

“Right, mind if I catch a ride with you, I left mine across the pond,”

“No, but you can send the Canter’s on their way,” Batman said, already walking out of the hideout.

Nightwing tossed a smoke bomb at the feet of Constantine, filling the hideout with thick chalky smoke. Coughing, John watched the cloud dissipate and found himself alone with the Canters.

“Bullocks” he muttered as he began to move his arms in a ritualistic fashion. 

First he sent the Canters to the Gotham City police and then he transported himself to the Batcave.

When John appeared in the Batcave he was very impressed with himself. He had always believed Batman had warded the cave against teleportation by magic. To celebrate his magical ability John lit a fresh cigarette and took one step further into the cave. That step landed him in a pit with a metal screen shooting out above him locking him in.

“Bruce you fucking wanking wanker” he yelled and tried to use a spell to break out but nothing he tried worked. Reaching into his trenchcoat he pulled out his only weapon in times like this. A silver flask filled with his hardest liquor he could find. Taking a swig he waited for Batman to come and release him.

“You have three minutes John” Batman’s voice pierced the silent darkness of the cave.

“Three bloody minutes, I caught those daft fucking pricks for you, you can least let me out of this shit hole first,”

John’s words were met with silence.

“Two minutes” Batman’s voice rang out again.

“Fuck, really, fuck, fine, your lil shit of a son is in trouble,”

As soon as he finished his sentence, the screen rescinded and the floor of the pit sprang upwards sending John flying out like a jack in a box.

Using his magic to keep himself from crash landing, John floated down in front of a Batman who was practically staring a hole straight through him.

“Oh man, what did he do this time,” groaned Robin who had been off to the side pretending like he wasn’t listening.

“Quiet Tim,” Batman spat, still staring at John.

“Your lil bugger son went down to hell, started a bloody civil war, and Lucifer is now breathing his stinking fiery breath down mi neck,”

John shook his flask at Batman as he spoke before taking another swig.

Before Batman could respond a devious laugh filled the cave.

“Damian started a war in hell, thats fucking priceless,”

Everyone in the cave stopped and looked at the man in the Red Hood who couldn’t even finish his sentence without giving into another fit of laughter.

“Really Todd, can you shut up,” Nightwing said, speaking for the first time since they’d arrived at the cave.

“Suck my dick, Dick” Red Hood responded now slowly making his way towards Nightwing.

This time it was John who started laughing.

“At least he thinks I’m funny, but come on, Bruce its just too fucking perfect right, the Demon’s head is in Hell fighting a war against Demons, like who the fuck else, am I right,”

Red Hood looked around hoping for some support but found none.

Batman interrupted his former ward

“Go on Constantine,”

“Sorry Brucey, that’s all I got, your son, civil war, in hell, Devil pissed,” said John, throwing his hands in the air displaying his lack of answers.

“Kinda figured since the lil shit is your son and all, that you can go and I dunno tell him what's what and put an end to all this mess,” John continued.

“So what you're really saying is you want Bruce to do your work for you,” Nightwing interjected.

“Hey Bruce, we all know how Damian is, if he wants to go to hell, well maybe that's for the best,” said Robin trying to sound optimistic.

“Aright Constantine, what do I have to do to fix this,” Batman said coldly.

“Well we gotta go to hell mate,” John said between cigarette puffs.

“No fucking shit,” Red Hood interrupted somewhat trying not to laugh.

“But the trick is, you got to be hell worthy to stay in hell,”

John’s words puzzled everyone in the cave.

“What does that even mean?” Nightwing asking the question on everyone’s minds.

“It means Dicky, that saints like you and Brucey over there won’t last a second in hell, your bleeding righteousness would cause Hell to spit you back out into this world or up to Heaven,” explained John.

“Fine so how do we get Bruce into Hell”

Nightwing was running out of what little patience he had for Constantine.

“Murder usually does the trick,” said Red Hood, smiling through his mask.

“I don’t kill” Batman said plainly

“Relax, you just do someone in right now to get your hell pass then when this is over and done I'll bring them back...I can even absolve you over your sins,” said John doing his best to sell it.

“Come on Bruce, I know magic is powerful and all but you can’t really believe this guy can absolve anyone's sins” said Robin, trying to point out the flaws in John’s scheme.

Reaching into his coat, John pulled out a shining silver cross.

“With this lil bugger I could” John responded with a smile.

“I won’t ask how you got that or what it is supposed to be for, but if it is the only way, fine...bring him,” said Batman,

“You mean him him,” replied John with an unnatural curiosity.

“Yes, now do it”

John nodded his head and began muttering words in what sounded like several different languages.

A crack rang out in the Bat cave and the Joker appeared, eyes closed and pants down thrusting into mid air while singing what sounded like a dirty Christmas carol.

“Now that is seriously fucked up” said the Red Hood, the only one besides Batman who wasn’t cringing.

The Joker opened his eyes and took notice of the Batcave and its occupants.

“Well now when that poor little old dealer said his drugs would make my wildest fantasies come true, I thought he was lying, pitty, really wish I didn’t kill him now,” said the Joker with a tear in his eye as he finished his sentence in laughter.

The room was silent.

“Now wait just a minute, fantasy my ass, where is Batgirl, there is supposed to be a fucking Batgirl, where is that sexy crippled thing, oh boy wonder would you be a dear and get her for me, last time we spoke I’m afraid I left her a wee bit bent out of shape since then I’ve had an urge to really straighten her out again,” the Joker rambled without stopping.

Batman slowly made his way over to his arch enemy and before Joker could acknowledge his presence, Batman clasped his hands around the Joker’s neck and began to choke.

Robin looked away, Nightwing stared emotionless, Red Hood looked on fondly, and John just puffed away at his latest cigarette waiting for the deed to be done.

Seconds later, Batman opened his hands and Joker’s body slid to the floor, still smiling. Batman took a second to look down at Joker's body, silently asking himself if he enjoyed what he did. 

In the past he wouldn’t have crossed his line even if Constantine could erase it, but he was a father now and for that reason alone he let himself.

“Let’s go,”

Batman turned to face Constantine, waiting for him to take them to hell.

“Not yet, I think we need one more...you in the Red, I think you’ll do alright”

John was now staring at the Red Hood who looked uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Wait, why me, look that lil bastard wanted to be”

But John quickly cut Red Hood off.

“Look mate your hell worthy, shit I can smell it on you, you’ve prolly already been, now how bout you be a good lad and help Brucey with his boy,”

John then turned to Batman looking for approval.

Batman simply nodded his head.

The Red Hood was about to speak again when a flying kick from Nightwing connected with his 

head so hard his neck snapped instantly.

The whole Bat Cave looked at Nightwing in semi shock, except for Batman who may have already known it was coming.

“What, you weren’t going to get him to volunteer, now he has to help,” said Night Wing, trying to hide his satisfaction with his action.

“Oookay then, well, that should do then,”

John began to utter the spell that would transport them to Hell but was stopped by Batman.

“Dick, you aren’t coming”

Nightwing’s normally disciplined facial expression changed to one that was close to being hurt.

“What, come on Bruce, I know I give Damian a lot of grief but he’s my little brother, I’ve got to come,”

Nightwing did his best to argue his point but Batman’s face showed no change.

Batman then spoke very directly.

“I need you to manage things up here, contact the Titans and get them ready should anything need to be done on earth,”

“What about the Justice League, can’t you get them to take care of earth,”

Nightwing was really hoping to change Batman’s mind but his failure to accept his adopted fathers warnings only led to mutual frustration.

“This is not their business, Damian is a former Titian and you know who still is, they should have some idea of what’s going on,”

Batman’s logic was sound and as much as it bothered as Nightwing was he couldn’t argue with it.

“An idea, they are probably in on it, especially her, I mean how can she not be, I’m surprised Dick’s girlfriend hasn’t told him anything or maybe she has and,”

Robin’s words were cut off by Nightwing.

“Fine, I’ll coordinate things up here and I’ll reach out to Starfire,”

Nightwing’s disciplined exterior was in shreds, the mentioning of his girlfriend embarrassed him in front of the loveless men in front of him. Being comfortable with emotion, especially affection was something Nightwing was still working on.

Batman grunted in approval then turned to John indicating that they were now ready to go.

The sound of ancient languages filled the Batcave and a pentagram of redlight appeared below John and Batman. 

Most people would be terrified but Batman kept a straight face as the Pentagram erupted into flames. When the flames consumed them the fire illuminated the whole of the Batcave blinding Nightwing and Robin. 

When they finally regained their sight, Constantine and Batman were gone and all that was left was the sulfuric smell of rotten eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING, HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED, REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED, MUCH LOVE


	3. Calling the Titans

Once they were gone, Nightwing quickly assumed the role of leader. A position that years of leading the Titans made him comfortable with.

He quickly started sounding off orders.  
“Tim ready the bat jet and check all the gear”

“Hold on, Dick, do I have green skin or robotic limbs, I am not one of your little Titans, I don’t have to listen to you,”  
After cutting off Nightwing, Robin took off his mask and started making his way up to the mansion.

“Besides, Dick, it's already done, unlike you, I don’t just stand around trying to compete with Bruce for the coldest stare.”  
Before Nightwing could respond, Robin was already gone. Turning to the Bat computer he contacted Starfire.

The call rang for several seconds before it was answered. Nightwing had expected to see Starfire but instead there was no video on the call.   
As former leader of the Titans, Nightwing knew when his team was up to something. He listened closely and heard whispered voices.

“Oh shit its fucking Batman,” said a voice that was clearly Beast Boy’s.

“Why are you looking at me, make Starfire answer it, isn’t he like her father in law or something,” that voice was Cyborg.

Suddenly the video connected and Starfire’s face appeared on the Bat computer’s screen.

“Greetings Mister Batman, uh Bruce, Mister Wayne,”  
After years of dating his adopted son, Batman still made Starfire just as nervous as he did the rest of the Titans.

Seeing Nightwing’s face appear on the other end of the video, relaxed Starfire but only for a moment. She was hiding something and for the exception of her sister, the act of lying was unheard of on her home planet.

“Hey Star is everything okay,” Nightwing asked, his voice changing now that he was talking to his love.

“Yes of course it is, Raven is not missing and we definitely have not been trying to locate her for a week,” said Starfire, feeling somewhat confident that she was keeping the secret.

The groans of Beast Boy and Cyborg behind her quickly told her that her confidence was false and she was failing at keeping a secret, again.

“Star, what’s going on, you know you can tell me”  
Nightwing did his best to sound understanding, since he left the Titans, Starfire and the remaining veteran TItians have had a difficult time maintaining discipline. Nightwing was actually thinking of returning as leader; he just hadn’t figured a way of breaking the news to Batman.

Starfire tried to speak but she couldn’t find the words. She hated disappointing Dick and mishaps like this only fed her insecurities about her relationship with him. She was thinking of joining him in Bludhaven but hadn’t figured a way to break the news to the other Titans.

Cyborg grew impatient watching Starfire struggle to come clean with Robin, despite his new Nightwing costume, he was still Robin to Cyborg. Extending his metal hand out to Starfire she gladly let him take over, relieved to not be the one to deliver the bad news.

“Look Robin, Raven disappeared a week ago, we went to Damian but once we told him he disappeared too”  
Cyborg’s tone was calm and made it seem like everything was in control.

“What” yelled Nightwing, reminding the Titans everything was not in control.

“Okay man, I know how it sounds but we on it, we have Titans East on the lookout, I called in Jinx and Beast Boy even has Terra checking underground,”  
Cyborg again used his tone to show that everything was being taken care of.

“There in Hell Cy, Damian is in Hell right now and I bet Raven is there too,”  
It was all becoming clear to Nightwing, he didn’t know the whole story but he at least had something to go on.

Beast Boy’s words interrupted Cyborg's response.  
“Dude that makes so much sense, what did they like run away on a honeymoon or something,”  
The Titans including Nightwing stopped and stared at Beast Boy for a moment.

“What, their creepy, their weird, she’s a demon, he’s a demon, isn’t that where demon’s go, hell”  
Beast Boy sounded as if his rationale made sense to everyone.

“Enough, Cyborg ask Jinx if she can reach Constantine in Hell, then tell the rest of the Titans to meet me at the tower, I’m on my way”

As soon as he finished his statement, Nightwing ended the call and headed for the Bat Jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING, HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED, REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED, MUCH LOVE


	4. Raven Rises

Flying over the vast hellscape of the underworld, Raven saw everything and anything she wished. Her body was held captive by her father but her mind was her own. 

She’d like to believe her soul was too but her nineteen years of life still left her questioning if she even had a soul.

Damian made her feel different but at this moment he was pissing her off, and for a woman who’s emotional control meant the difference between a sunny day and a massacre she couldn’t stand to be pissed.

It had been at least three days since then, since his chauvinistic rescue attempt as if she needed rescuing. He should have known better, he should have trusted her. She smiled through her trance like state.

The insufferable arrogant fool, he made her shake with anger and at the same time quiver with feelings she was still learning to process.

When she went into her meditation the situation was simple, her father the Demon God Trigon had taken her to Hell and she was playing the victim, carefully watching and listening to uncover his plan.Trigon always had a plan, he wanted earth, a dominion of his own and was sick of other demons and the Devil trying to tell him what to do.

She slowly opened one eye and took in her surroundings, still chained to the wall and still in the dungeon of her father’s castle. Raven hated hell, it smelled like somewhere where shit meets piss with a tinge of slow death and dried blood. 

After her time in Azarath she had spent years here, learning to use her demonic abilities but she was never comfortable, this was never her home.

Living on earth exposed her to light, the sunlight, moonlight, and real air. Being back in the pit only made her miss her home more.

For a second she wished she had gone with him, it felt like only seconds ago he was standing right in front of her, sword in hand, ready to break her chains and take her away, but like she said before, she was not in need in rescuing, and her emotions had the habit of getting the better of her.

“Get the fuck out of here Damian”

“Who fucking told you to come”

She tried yelling, cursing, she would have kicked along with her screaming if it would have made him go. 

Truthfully she was worried, he was there alone with demons all around. If they had discovered him then what, what would they do to him and what if she couldn't save him.

He pleaded with her, which was awkward because Damian never pleads, he would much sooner leave you suffering in the hole you dug for yourself then try to push you to see salvation.

“Don’t be unreasonable”

“Don’t be stupid”

“Rachel”

Her human name was her weakness, when he said it the weight shifted in her knees and her breathing slowed and speeded up all at the same time.

Replaying the moment in her mind, Raven told herself she had no choice, he did this, he left her no choice.

“azarath metrion zinthos”

She had whispered and a black portal opened up behind him. Earth was to far, sending him out of the realm as much as she wanted to would require to much power and raise Trigon’s suspicions

Losing control for a second Raven yelled,

“Damian get the fuck out of here!”

The unnatural force of her unbridled emotions sent a wave of pure dark energy that caused Damian to stumble back and into the portal.

As a demon, she used to worry that she didn’t possess the ability to feel guilt or shame. Then she met him and too often he showed her different.

Watching him fall through and the look in his eyes, beyond the ruthless aggression he was known for, she saw the hurt, and that nearly sent her over the edge.

The castle started to shake and the dark matter that was her power started to engulf the room around her. Raven had to do something, this was not the time to lose it. Lose it, and all of this would be for nothing and her father would be free to put his plans into action.

Closing her eyes she repeated to herself.

“azarath metrion zinthos”

At first she screamed the words and slowly her voice softened and with it so did her power. She needed to shut down, cool off, and leave the physical.

That was three days ago and now it was time, finally time to do something.

Opening her second eye she was relieved to see no guards or added security, her father must have thought her outburst was a failed escape attempt.

Trigon thought of himself as a demon king, but he was a fool. Time and time again he underestimated her.

Closing her eyes once more, Raven let her darkness flow out of her and fill the room. 

Capturing her chains, the bars, the walls, and the ceiling she opened her eyes and said her words.

“azarath metrion zinthos”

The chains around her wrists and ankles exploded into millions of pieces and the room itself collapsed in around her.

Underneath the rubble she was sure the idiotic demons who were enslaved to her father thought her dead, crushed by another failed attempt escaple.

Feeling their energy standing on the rubble above the ruins of her prison she whispered to herself.

“Idiots”

The demons were worried, they feared their master Trigon’s reaction to the death of his daughter. He wanted her alive, he wanted her to watch him destroy her home and rip that boy limb from limb.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sudden violent shaking of the rubble, and before they could do more than look at one another in confused panic they were launched hundreds of feet in the air. 

The unfortunate demons who had been too close to the epicenter were dissolved in the fury of Raven’s black magic.

The demon’s who had lived long enough witnessed a giant black Raven rise from the debris and take off into the dark stormy sky of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING, HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED, REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED, MUCH LOVE


	5. Soaring through Hell

When she was meditating, Raven was able to listen in on the castle around her and had learned everything. 

Trigon was in league with the Church of Blood promising the newest Brother Blood his power if he would perform a ritual to give him access to earth. It was a simple plan and one that he had tried before, only she had been there to foil it. 

That was why he had to have her taken, sending her idiot brothers to kidnap her as if they could be capable of such a bold move. 

Letting herself be taken had worked, she was now in a position to stop Trigon but Damian complicated things. Damian always complicated things. 

In her vision she saw his army and his plans, he didn’t go home like she asked. One to never do as he was told, Damian was waging a war with Trigon and its bloody conclusion was near. 

The final complication had just arrived, Batman.

Bruce Wayne, Raven had gotten to know him over the years despite his estranged relationship with Damian, and the man still made her nervous. His arrival in Hell only made the situation more complex, there was no telling what Batman would do and with the help of John Constantine there was much the dark knight was capable of. 

She had to find him before he made matters worse, like father like son, together they could really raise hell and considering they were already in hell that was saying something.

Looking down at the barren red plains from the hell sky above, Raven saw something out the corner of her fourth eye. A man in a Red Hood was relentlessly beating a clown in a purple suit. 

Red Hood felt screwed, he did not sign up for a half ass rescue mission to hell and worst of all Dick Grayson sent him there. 

He was going to blow off the whole mission and see if succubuses were really a thing when he came across the Joker. 

The Joker was talking to himself and wandering Hell not quite sure of where he was. He didn’t have very long to figure it out before his skull was cracked by a heavy blow from a red rock. 

Smiling to himself, Red Hood got the feeling he was going to enjoy Hell as he walked over to the clown squirming on the ground.

Raven watched as the Red Hood stood over what she was now sure was the Joker and beat him with hard kicks and the occasional punch. 

When Damian was still a Robin, he had told her what had happened. Of how Joker was responsible for Jason Todd’s death and the birth of the Red Hood. 

Watching the second Robin enact his slow vengeance she was inclined to let him be until she heard the roar of a stampede headed their way. 

Shifting her gaze, still floating in the sky, Raven saw at the head of a stampede of demons was John Constantine running as fast as he could to escape them.

“Run you fucking wankers run” He yelled at Red Hood and Joker.

It was no surprise that John Constantine was not popular in Hell. 

“Fucking shit” screamed Red Hood as his eyes went wide looking at the horde of demons headed his way. John wasted no time and brushed past Red Hood as he kept up his escape.

Picking up the Joker, Red Hood waited until the demons were seconds from reaching them, then in one motion he threw the clown into the swarm of demons and laughed to himself as the Joker fell beneath their monstrous feet. 

Raven still did not move, she saw Red Hood catch up to Constantine with the demons still in pursuit. 

Using all of her four eyes she searched for Batman, during her meditation she saw him arrive with Constantine but at the moment he was nowhere to be found. 

Only by listening did she find him, the sounds of demons in pain caught her attention and she focused in on the center of the demon horde. There he was, a black figure jumping from back to back riding the demons as if they were some kind of wild horse or angered bull. He was definitely Damian’s father, only Wayne can move with such speed and precision. The moment a demon tried to resist Batman, he drove a batarang into their head and leaped onto the next demon. 

As incredible as it was a sight, it was taking much too long. If they didn’t hurry they would not be able to get to Damian in time to stop the battle, 

“azarath metrion zinthos”

The demon horde suddenly became engulfed in Raven’s black magic. They couldn’t move and their red demon eyes showed their panic. On earth she struggled to control her magic, always having to hold back. In Hell there was no such need for restraint.

“azarath metrion zinthos”

The howls and screams of the demons hurt the ears of everyone except Batman who stood watching Raven work. The demons caught in her magic were devoured by her darkness, the energy splitting them apart causing them to fall to the floor in pieces. 

“Bloody brilliant” she heard Constantine yell from the ground below. 

Landing in front of Red Hood, John, and Batman, she felt all their eyes on her.

“Kinky bugger, that Damian is” said John lightly chuckling. 

“You're telling me and I thought I had twisted pleasures,” Red Hood added. 

That's when Raven realized she was still in her demonic form, four eyed, white haired, and red skinned. Suddenly feeling uncomfortably exposed, she used her magic to transform herself into the Raven they knew from earth, grey skinned, purple haired, with only two eyes. 

“Enough, Raven you have some explaining to do” 

Batman’s words reminded the group of their mission. 

“No time, Constantine I need you to help me contact earth”

Raven knew it was just as important to stop the Church of Blood in their ritual as it was to stop the battle. 

“Love with your help I can do anything” said John, with a flirty tone that earned him a look of contempt from Batman. 

“Shut it, just help me reach out to the Titans”

Raven never liked Constantine and every word that came out of his mouth reminded her why.

Together Raven and John closed their eyes and recited a chant in a language that neither Red Hood or Batman could understand. 

\------

It was no secret that Jinx and Raven were rivals.

The former witch from HIVE had always seen herself in competition with the fellow magic user in the Titans. During their battles they would always try and outdo the other, testing each other’s magic ability. 

Since the fall of HIVE and her subsequent acceptance into the Titans, Jinx had worked on getting on every Titian’s good side, all except her former rival. It wasn’t that she still hated Raven, but after having done so for so long it was hard to shake the animosity. 

It was Jinx who discovered Raven missing from her room after having been forced by the other Titans to try and coax her out of her room for movie night. She knew the room was empty as soon as her knuckles touched the door. 

Magic senses magic, and Jinx always felt the dark energy of her rival, now sensing its absence she was tempted to not mention it and go on with her night. 

The demoness had been missing a lot recently, taking off to Nanda Parbat on a moment's notice and always making sure not to let anyone know. But this was different, mixed in with the demonic energy that Jinx was all too familiar with was another. 

To Jinx the smell of demon infuriated her nostrils like a bad body odor, and having reluctantly become accustomed to Raven’s this new stench was troubling. 

She may have had no love for Raven, but Jinx by nature was curious and as her Cyborg put it, she was down right “nosey”.

Using her magic, she sent the door flying and expected to see something strange but nothing could have prepared her to see Raven’s room looking completely normal, which was far stranger then anything Jinx could imagine. 

Jinx closing her eyes and focusing her abilities she saw the room tainted with foreign magic, this only raised more questions, questions that Jinx lost interest in answering.

She had gotten Cyborg to force Beast Boy into picking Demon Hunters IV, a personal favorite of Jinx's, a film that she had really been looking forward to seeing Raven’s reaction too. The lack of purple haired half demons did not bother her too much and she resolved to bring up Raven’s absence after the movie.

That was until the equally nosey Beast Boy showed up behind her followed by Cyborg and Starfire, and after seeing the disturbingly empty room, to Jinx's dismay, they prematurely ended movie night.

That was a week ago and since then Jinx had been using her abilities to sense Raven with no luck. She laughed at the irony of searching for a woman she had been trying to disappear for years.

After several days of trying, she had gladly given up and had now cornered Cyborg in his garage at Titans Tower. 

“Jinx, Raven is missing, there is no time for this”

Cyborg did his best to avert his eyes from his rapidly advancing girlfriend. 

He never tried to reform her or push her to be the hero she’s not. The sorceress had a good heart and that was enough for him, yet sometimes she did make things difficult. 

“Really, what about this”

Jinx had reached Cyborg and started planting kisses on his neck, moving her lips from skin to metal. 

“Jinxxxxxx”

Cyborg was now pleading, but he wasn’t sure if it was for her to stop or keep going.

“Stone”

That was it, whenever she used his name it meant the best kind of trouble. 

Finally giving in, Cyborg lifted Jinx and placed her on the hood of the T Car. With Cyborg returning her affection, Jinx smiled with anticipation.

“Jinx”

Raven’s voice sounded in her head, pretending not to hear, Jinx tried to focus on Cyborg.

“Jinx”

Raven’s voice was louder and more irritated this time. In response Jinx pulled Cyborg into a deep kiss attempting to distract herself. 

“Jinx will you fucking answer me”

This time Raven yelled, her voice hurt, making Jinx feel as if her brain was ringing.

“Not now, Goddamnit Raven can’t you see I’m busy”

Jinx regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. 

Immediately Cyborg stopped what he was doing and spoke softly trying to contain his anger. 

“Jinx you have some explaining to do” 

Minutes later, Jinx after much protest allowed herself to be used as a conduit for Raven. Through her Raven brought her teammates up to speed on the situation in Hell and the plot involving the Church of Blood. 

\------

Batman did not need to think about the battle on earth between the Titans and the Church of Blood. 

He left Dick for a reason, he could trust him to get things done. Jason was too violent and his rage made him sloppy. Tim was highly skilled but this made him arrogant to the point it blinded him. Dick, his first ward, was a capable leader and his skills matched his experience. 

Feeling comfortable that earth was taken care of, he now could focus on his son. 

Batman never married or knowingly fathered children for a reason. He knew they would be his weakness, love was something that always complicated things and in his work any complication was dangerous. 

Truthfully he had no idea what he was going to tell Damian, he couldn’t talk him down during his time as Robin, how can he do it now with an army behind him. 

That was what scared Batman about his son, Damian represented what Batman was capable of, if he chose to abandon his code. 

Thankfully he always had a plan, something that can even the odds in his favor. Familial weakness or not, failure is never acceptable. 

Eyeing his plan, he watched her fly above him heading towards the battlefield she saw in her vision. 

They would be there soon, Hell was a big place but Raven knew her way. Being the daughter of a devil came with its own skills, skills he never trusted but always respected. 

She was his plan, Damian didn’t have his code so Damian foolishly fell for this demon. A move he couldn't agree with but in this moment appreciated. 

Something about her captivated his son like a gentle song to a vicious beast. She could talk him down, she could make him see reason, all Batman had to do was create the opportunity for her to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING, COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE ALL APPRECIATED...MUCH LOVE


	6. Finding the Demon's Head

The battleground was a valley with a demonic name that only Raven and Constantine could pronounce. 

As they neared the sounds of hellish screams from wounds inflicted and the clashing of heavy steel told them they were too late. 

Reaching the edge of the valley, Batman looked down into the battle beneath him. The armies were meshed together in hand to hand combat. Trigon’s forces were demons, their skin red and foreheads horned. Batman and Red Hood recognized Damian’s army as fallen members of the League of Assassins. It was obvious the League’s assassins would go to hell when they died giving Damian centuries of soldiers to lead. 

For a second Batman’s thoughts stopped being that of a hero and became those of a father. He wondered what his son had to do in order to gain the loyalty of these long dead assassins. The thought didn’t last long but it reminded him how much Batman failed as a mentor and Bruce had failed as a father. 

Three figures on horseback approached the group. The horses were beyond dead, their flesh was rotted with bone exposed in some places. Batman recognized two of the riders as Dr. Ebnezar Darrk and the legendary assassin known as The Sensei, the third rider needed no introduction. 

“It is a pleasure for you to join us detective,”  
The voice of the former Demon’s Head, Ra's Al Ghul was formal, its tone oddly calm considering the chaos in the valley below. There had been rumors that Damian had succeeded in permanently killing him, seeing him in hell now finally confirmed them to be true. 

The group’s reaction to this was decidedly mixed. John didn’t see the significance, mortals killed one another everyday, if Damian caused this much trouble in the pit, he expected the lad to be capable of making similar messes in the world above. The Red Hood had believed the rumors as soon as he heard them and was happy Ra's had gotten what he deserved, even going as far as to boast around Gotham that his little brother was the new Demon's Head. It was Batman who took the revelation the hardest, seeing Ra’s Al Ghul confirmed his worst fears. Damian had chosen the path of an Al Ghul, a hard truth the dark knight had known deep down for a while but was now forced to finally accept. 

Raven did her best to remain silent and hoped to go unnoticed, unlike the rest of the group she both knew and had a intimate knowledge of what Damian had done. Against her better judgment she had played a role in Damian’s ascension, having used her magic to strip Ra’s of his Lazarus Pit induced invulnerability allowing Damian to defeat his grandfather in single combat and give him the true death he had spent centuries running from. Raven didn't regret helping Damian, he had no place anywhere else in the world, after souring his relationship with the Titans and his father. As an exile herself, she knew what it was like to be without a home, and even now she clung to the hope that if Damian could make Nanda Parbat his home again, then one day it could be hers too. 

“What is the meaning of this Ra’s”  
Batman may have secretly blamed himself for his son’s fall, but outwardly he held Damian’s grandfather responsible, it was Ra’s after all who had groomed his son to be his heir and to one day usurp him. 

“I believe that should be obvious to you detective, young Damian is following his heart and conquering in the name of love, if only you had shown my daughter the same devotion,”  
Ras’s words caused the group to finally turn their attention up to Raven.

As much as she didn’t want it, Ras’s words revealed the a difficult truth, the war was started in her name and the group if they so choose to, could blame her for their predicament. 

Raven was grateful that no one spoke out against her, Red Hood and Batman were well aware of Ra's ability to turn friends against one another and Constantine being a closet romantic had a soft spot for wars fought over love. 

“He is doing this because of the poison you and his mother filled his head with since the day he was born, now go down there and call your assassin army off,”  
Batman rarely raised his voice, but his anger at the former Demon’s Head had turned his normally icy tone into a full yell.

“I apologize detective, but I am afraid they no longer answer to me, since young Damian has fulfilled his destiny and taken his rightful place as head of the League, he is the only one who control's the league, here in hell and everywhere else,”  
There was a smug satisfaction in Ras’s voice. 

John watched Batman start to walk towards Ra’s, as much as he felt the man deserved Batman’s retribution, there was no time.  
“Oye if your useless that is fine, but can you be a good old fucker and direct us to the lad so we can ask him to call this bloody thing off,”

John’s words stopped Batman and forced Ra’s to acknowledge him.

“I do not appreciate your tone, however I see no harm in directing you to the young Demon’s Head, I must warn you he is occupied at the moment and may not able to entertain an audience,”

Ra’s then pointed down into the valley below, the entire group’s gaze followed him until it reached a gigantic figure at the center of the battlefield.

The red skin, height, four eyes, horns, all pointed to the obvious, it was Trigon. His presence made Raven’s heart race with fear, not for herself but for Damian who she saw immediately. 

“Damian” she yelled when she first caught sight of him.

It took the others a few moments longer but their eyes soon locked on a much smaller figure moving quickly. 

“Look at the lil bastard go, fuck him up Damian” yelled the Red Hood the only one who seemed to be enjoying the situation. 

Damian was moving extremely fast and it was hard to keep up with him. Evading the heavy strikes from Trigon’s great sword, he struck at any opening he could find with his Katana. Attempting to slowly hack away at the demon’s limbs. 

A sudden change in the atmosphere struck the group as if a cold wind had blown yet in Hell there was no weather to speak of. 

Turning their attention back to their surroundings the group had seen that Ra’s and the other riders had gone, leaving an unnerving emptiness in their wake. 

Batman opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the sight of Raven’s body going completely still. There was only enough time to catch a glimpse of her panicked expression before the unseen force that had taken hold of her sent her straight into ground hard enough to make a crater.

She weakly tried to lift herself up.  
“azarath metrion”

Her magical mantra was cut off as she was involuntarily lifted back into the sky where she was held in mid air unable to speak or move.

“Fucking Shit”  
Only Constantine knew what it was.

“What the fuck man,”  
Red Hood was shocked by what had just happened, his shock leading him to anger. 

Batman watched and waited, whoever attacked Raven was coming towards them, he could smell it.

The sweet foul stench made its way to the group followed by the heavy sounds of hoof beats.

Lucifer, Raven had met him once or twice during her time in Hell. She tried to move her hands but she couldn’t, it was like they weren’t even there. Trying to speak was worse, she felt as if she had no mouth at all and her throat burned with every attempted word. 

Raven then heard the Devil’s voice in her head.  
“Good Bye little bird, tell your daddy I said fuck you”

As soon as the Devil finished his words, Raven felt her body move and with the same force that had taken her down moments earlier she was now catapulted into the valley below.


	7. The Worst of Luck

After watching Raven be shot through the sky, John knew the situation was bad.  
“Hey Louie, fancy seeing you here”

The Devil had no patience for John’s attempt at small talk  
“You failed me John”

“Well you see”  
John was trying to figure out the right words but catching the Devil in Hell is beyond what's normally considered the worst of luck. 

“What do I see, I see a battle John, I see one great big fucking disturbance”  
The Devil slowly started making his way towards Constantine.

Batman motioned for Red Hood to leave. They may have had their problems with one another but years of working together allowed Jason and Bruce to communicate without words. Through shared experience alone, Jason got the message. Enter the battle, find Raven and continue the mission.

The Devil smiled at Constantine, and he knew it was never good when the Devil had something to smile about.  
“I’m sorry John, but failure has consequences”

He was hoping the Devil would do a finger, maybe a hand but instead it was the legs. John’s legs bent backwards in the most unnatural way. The sickening sound wasn’t a bone breaking but instead his knee caps bulging out of place. They would have ripped through the skin if not for the Devil’s power keeping them in place. 

“Fuck you, you fucking daft wanker”  
John had enough of the Devil, he wasn’t going to beg for mercy. Pushing through the pain he raised his arms and proudly extended his middle finger on both hands. 

The Devil kept smiling. John’s hands bent backwards immediately and his mouth was sewn shut, a demonic needle poking its way through his lips in the process. He never stopped cursing the Devil, he’d felt pain before and if he didn’t die he was sure he would feel it again. John's curses hummed against his closed lips as his body continued to twist, John was sure this was the end.

A batarang swiftly cut John’s lips free and broke the Devil’s concentration allowing his limbs to twist back to their normal position. 

Batman looked the Devil in his eye as he spoke.  
“I’ve met a lot of criminals who claimed to be you,” 

“You don’t say, funny to see you here Bruce, you’ve been doing an annoying good job at avoiding me your whole life”  
The Devil relished in the chance to speak with the Batman, a man who dodged damnation like a bullet.

“Well now that I’ve found you, I must tell you, I’m not impressed”.  
The boldness in which Batman spoke angered the Devil worse than Constantine. He used his powers to detach Batman’s limbs from their sockets, leaving only skin to keep them from separating completely. 

Expecting Batman to scream in pain or perhaps even curse him like Constantine, Batman just stared in the same way he had been doing from the start. 

“Impressive, perhaps I will keep you as a play thing, I do warn you, I tire easily”  
The Devil’s words received no response from Batman who just kept staring.  
\---------  
“Get me to Hell now” Nightwing yelled. 

Launching a surprise attack by land, sea, and air, Titans East and West easily defeated the Church of Blood who were not expecting anyone outside of Hell to know of their plans much less the Teen Titans. 

Nightwing’s strategy had worked perfectly, Terra had used her powers to sink the Church's lair into a crater, a crater in which Aqualad and his team filled with water. Once all the members of the Church were either floating or stuck on small islands, Starfire and her team swooped down from the skies. By the time Dick and the land team reached the battle the Church had given up and Brother Blood himself was apprehended by Jinx who took pleasure in disarming and incapacitating her former leader. 

Jinx now felt unsure if she made the right decision, at the moment she would much rather face Brother Blood then Nightwing. 

After the battle, she had used her powers to project an image of what was taking place in Hell into Cyborg’s mind, then through a crafty use of technology that only Cyborg had the ability to understand, he was able to display it on screen at Titans Tower. 

Having just watched the arrival of the Devil himself, and the subsequent torture of Batman, the Titans were all yelling for a way to get down there. None more than Nightwing, who despite Starfire’s attempts to make him see reason, couldn’t stop himself from becoming frantic. 

“Robin, Nightwing, Dick whoever your here as right now, I told you, I am not Raven, I am a witch not a Demon, I can do a lot of things but I can’t simply make a portal out of thin air and get us to hell, and I'm sorry to tell you but the only person I know who can just had his legs broken by fucking Satan,”  
Jinx tried not to sound angry, she could understand why Nightwing was feeling the way he was but she was never one to be yelled at no matter the situation. 

Finally Nightwing relented, falling back to a corner and burying his head into his knees with Starfire draping her arms around him for support. The rest of the Titans watched in horror as the mission in the pit went south. 

“Wait guys, I got it, it's so obvious,” Beast Boy said as he jumped to his feet and stood in front of the screen. 

Every Titian in the room shifted their attention away the horror they had been watching to the excited green Titian. 

“I will transform myself into a mole and dig hole straight to Hell, all Terra has to do is use her powers to make the hole big enough so that everyone can just repel down, now all we need is the rope”  
Beast Boy said every word as if it was science right out a textbook. 

“Sure Beast Boy, you do that,”  
Cyborg was the only Titan who dignified Beast Boy with a response that wasn’t filled with curses. 

As Beast Boy went outside to start digging, followed by his extremely supportive girlfriend Terra, the rest of the Titans accepted the harsh reality, Batman and everyone else in Hell was on their own. 

\-------  
Feeling comfortable venting his frustration on Batman and Constantine, the Devil was ready to increase Batman’s level of pain. Laughing wickedly to himself, he planned to unleash his most insidious forms of torture when he was suddenly interrupted by a bullet to his head. 

Bullets could never kill the Devil, especially in Hell, but they stung like a bee.

Shaking his head, the Devil was shocked at the audacity of someone to actually shoot him.

Turning his attention to where the gun shot had come from, the Devil saw a clown in a purple zoot suit wielding a 44 magnum that was still smoking from the barrel. 

“I’d tell you where I hid this, but I don’t want you getting any funny ideas” said the Joker, erupting into laughter.  
He then emptied his five remaining shots into the Devil, the bullets leaving red scratches that made him bleed black blood. 

The Joker was well known to the Devil and he loved watching the clown’s exploits but this was not the time. 

Batman who had been released from the Devil’s grip after the shots fell to the ground. Together with Constantine they watched as the Joker laughed in the Devil’s face. 

The Joker’s laughter ended in an instant, right before their eyes, his head exploded. The purple suited body did a drunken dance well spurting blood from the neck like a fountain until it eventually fell, sliding into the valley below. 

The loud overbearing laughter of the Devil replaced the sounds of the Joker. 

With the Devil distracted John tried something that given his reputation he was sure would fail. He pulled out his silver cross and began praying in Latin.

The Devil quickly turned to face John and at first was amused by his stunt with the cross. John knew he was probably going to lose his head next but was pleasantly surprised when nothing happened. 

Feeling the painful warmth of a golden light from above, the Devil tried to use his dark magic first on Constantine and then on Batman, but nothing would work. 

“No matter, I don’t need powers to break you” said the Devil trying to reestablish his dominance over the situation.  
Before the Devil could say anything more, a strong punch leveled him. 

Looking up from the ground, he saw Batman flying at him with a follow up kick sending him sliding backwards. 

John watched as Batman engaged the Devil one on one in the closest thing a human can ever get to a fair fight with the morning star. 

The Devil being so used to his powers was unable to match Batman’s martial skill. Attempting heavy blows Batman easily pivoted away and returned with a strike of his own. 

John wanted to curse the Devil and cheer the Dark knight on but he knew if he stopped his prayer then the Devil’s powers may return. 

Batman knew there was no defeating the Devil, the more black blood that stained the batsuit made this clear. No matter how hard he hit him, the Devil never stayed down. This fight wasn’t about winning, it was about buying time.


	8. Damian and Trigon

Hanging by Trigon’s long hair, Damian attempted to secure a few moments to catch his breath. Swinging behind the Demon’s head didn’t offer him much concealment, Trigon didn’t need to see him, he could sense his presence. 

Damian believed himself a master tactician and he was confident he could use strategy to defeat Trigon. The Demon had other plans, without any care for his own troops he had them charge Damian’s forces as soon as they were in sight. The clash had since devolved from an ordered battle to a near free for all. 

The valley had become one giant melee, a street brawl on the red plains of hell. This was the opposite of what Damian wanted, he had hoped for a quick decisive victory not a drawn out bloody affair. He also had little faith in his grandfather, as proud as Ra’s said he was of him, he knew better than to trust him. 

This left Damian with only one option, he had to take out the enemy’s leader, the demon Trigon himself. Finding him wasn’t hard, towering over the battlefield, Trigon slowly waded through the valley killing anything in his way. 

At the moment, Damian was somewhat glad Raven was not present, he knew she would be very angry at him for his actions. Taking his pride in one hand and his rage in the other, he rode out to meet Trigon head on and challenge him to single combat. That was hours ago and the sound of the Demon’s laughter still angered Damian. 

Long after their initial coming to blows, the duel between Damian and Trigon had become as much of a stalemate as the battle taking place around them. Damian’s armor was dented and his skin was cut. Blood flowed down his leg and into his boots. He had dodged more blows then he had taken but every strike from Trigon nearly killed him. He didn’t think about what would happen if he was defeated, his training wouldn’t allow such thoughts. His mind had only one focus and that was killing Trigon. 

Unfortunately his mind had lost focus several times already, his wounds providing the evidence for this. Timing was everything when fighting an opponent more than thirty times your size and every time he thought of her his timing slipped a little. If it slipped too much it could be the end, but Damian pushed through it. 

Swinging off the back of his enemy’s head, he landed on Trigon’s arm and ran his blade across the demon’s neck, he felt like a lumberjack hacking away at a tree. Leaping off Trigon’s back for, Damian saw the battle from the sky as he flew towards the ground. That's when his concentration broke, for a moment he saw the Red Hood firing duel pistols. 

Questioning for a second why Todd would be here allowed Trigon’s giant elbow to slam into him. Now rapidly falling to the ground, Damian barely had the chance to catch himself. Hitting the ground running, Damian dodged his enemy’s great sword as it attempted to smash him. Trigon’s sword was bigger then Damian, a blow from it was more likely to crush him before cutting him. 

A deep slice into Trigon’s giant achilles heel momentarily dropped the demon, forcing him into a kneeling position. Damian knew he bought himself only seconds to scan the battlefield and figure out what Todd was up to. 

It wasn’t hard to find Todd, he was the only person wearing a Red Hood and shooting with questionable aim. It was clear he was trying to get to something. Following Todd’s path led Damian’s eyes to a trail of broken ground. 

A great shadow darkened the sky around Damian, looking up he saw Trigon’s huge fist coming down at him. Rolling out of the way, he cursed himself for his sloppiness. 

This battle was becoming harder for him, Trigon’s own dark magic made inflicting real damage on him difficult, and when his demonic father in law saw an opportunity he was quick to attack with his dark magic. Raven had taught Damian how to evade such attacks but they didn’t stop them for being a potential threat. If Trigon had been a giant or some other huge beast then Damian would be winning, it was his demon’s magic that kept him from slowing and the pain of over a thousand cuts from setting in. 

Damian needed to know what was at the end of that trail. He had to see where Todd was going, unfortunately his curiosity was costing him. Every time he attempted to take a look, Trigon used it to his advantage by attacking him forcing him into a defensive position. Damian hated fighting defensively, it hindered his ability to deliver any form of serious attack and forced him to move from one dodge to another. 

After several violent exchanges between him and Trigon, Damian had another chance to look. Todd had abandoned his pistols and was now wielding battle axes that he must have taken off of a Demon. Looking at Todd’s fighting style, Damian couldn’t help but criticize it. Todd had no form, he fought like a barbarian swinging his weapons without reason. It was then Damian spotted the end of the trail, the crumbled up red dirt of Hell ended with a figure. 

At first he couldn’t make out what it was exactly. Choosing to use his opponent’s height to his advantage Damian scaled Trigon’s leg. Dodging Trigon’s hands desperately trying to slap him away like a bug, he eventually reached the demon’s shoulder. From his new vantage point, he saw her. 

Beautiful, Damian thought, he could never stop his thoughts when they came to her, they invaded his mind without care for his intentions. She was wounded, her cloak in tatters and her body suit ripped in several places, those places that should have shown her bare grey skin only reflected her blood. Raven had just managed to stand up but he could tell from the way she wobbled in the hellish breeze, she was hurt badly. Damian felt responsible, this battle had gone on too long, his sloppiness was shameful and she suffered for it. 

“I see you looking at my daughter boy”  
Trigon’s voice was calm yet his sheer size made it boom across the battlefield. 

“You failed her and when I present your broken body to her I will tell her of your pitiful attempt to save her”  
Damian gritted his teeth, being so close to Trigon’s mouth made his voice loud to the point that it was painful. 

Walking along Trigon’s shoulders, he spoke directly into his ear.  
“Die”

Father always told him speeches and tough talk were for arrogant fools, so Damian made sure to use his one worded response as a tactic, a distraction. He needed Trigon to focus on him because he couldn't fight the way he wanted to if the demon attempted to strike at his daughter. 

Charging Trigon once again, Damian forgot about Raven, he forgot about Batman, Ra's Al Ghul, all of it disappeared from his mind. All he thought about was the hatred he felt for his enemy. His eyes nearly rolled back and his hands shook as he felt himself give into his hate. He bathed in, slept in it, he was at home in it. It was what he needed to finish this.  
\----  
“Damian”  
Raven whispered his name. 

She wanted to call out to him but knew he wouldn’t hear her. In his state he couldn’t hear her. In the Titans, they called it his demon state. A name she mocked until she saw it for herself. When Damian entered it he lost all reason in battle and fought like the Devil. Having just been on the receiving end of the actual Devil’s power, she was now confident in this comparison. 

The demon state of Damian is what cost him everything, his position as Robin working at his fathers side, even his place in the Titans. Raven had only seen him use it a handful of times and only in the worst situations. When using it, or more accurately, when giving into it, he stopped being himself and embodied that ideal his grandfather and mother had imagined him to be. 

In this state he killed without mercy or any regard for those around him. It was as if nothing in the world mattered except victory. This is why Batman felt he had to cast him out, killing was against his code and a murderous Robin risked ruining the symbol that was Batman. 

Later, after the Titans took him in, they deemed the state as too much of a liability. The Teen Titans were a team and Raven could remember Beast Boy’s words, “a Terminator doesn’t work on a team”. The words sounded funny at first, even when he said them some members of the Titans laughed, but the others, most importantly Nightwing and Starfire, knew he was right. 

Raven knew better, having been raised by true Demon’s, that Damian’s demonic state was a tool like her magic. It was dangerous, capable of horrible things, yet if used in the right way it could be the difference between victory or defeat, life or death. The last time she saw him use it, it was to defeat his grandfather and take command of the League of Assassins. She had even stopped fighting herself and just watched as Damian started with his grandfather then cut his way through any assassin in opposition to his dominion over the league. When his takeover was complete, and he stood hunched over, sword in each hand with the bodies of his enemies piled all around him, she was the only one who could bring him back to reality. 

Now Watching Damian fight her father, Raven couldn’t help herself, she marveled at his ability and knowing he was doing it for her filled her heart with a joy that made her forget about the pain she was in. 

The whole thing would have been poetic if not for the dire circumstances. His movements were almost graceful. The way he dodged her father’s heavy hands and the smooth motions of his blade against his fathers rapidly deteriorating skin.

“It won’t be enough”  
Raven had meant that to be a thought but she said it out loud. Her father’s magic would protect him, Damian can land a hundred killing blows but as long as Trigon could use his dark power he would survive. 

Reluctantly Raven took her eyes off the fight and looked back at the hill overlooking the valley. 

Constantine had somehow found a way to disable the Devil’s abilities and Batman was now fighting him with his bare hands. The Devil wielded a great level of brute force, a couple of times he managed to knock Batman down and tried to stomp him with his hoofed feet. Never letting himself get caught on the ground, Batman always managed to move out of the way and even kick out the Devil’s legs from under him. Watching Batman roll on top of the Devil and begin raining punches down on him caused several of the demons on the battlefield to stop fighting. 

The battle had come to a standstill as the two armies stood to watch the two showdowns before them. Damian and Trigon. Batman and the Devil.


	9. Snaps

Raven hated Constantine but if he could disrupt the Devil’s abilities then she could do the same for father. Using every ounce of dark magic she had left she extended her arms and opened her palms and placed all her focus on her father.

““azarath metrion zinthos”

The dark energy of his daughter consumed Trigon, his demonic eyes widened as all the pain he had been avoiding struck him all at once. Damian even in his rage saw the opportunity and went in for the killing blow.

Scaling Trigon as fast as he could, Damian made his way to the Demon’s neck. Once on his shoulders, Damian looked over the multiple marks left from his previous blows. Picking the deepest one, He swung his Katana with all his might and buried it into the side of Trigon’s neck.

Before Trigon could react, Damian placed a foot on his neck and pulled out the deeply wedged katana and again slammed it back in, burying the blade deeper into the Demon’s large red neck.

Trigon tried to bring his hands up and smash Damian like some sort of insect, but Raven intensified her powers.

““azarath metrion zinthos”

The giant hands of Trigon were stopped, hovering only a yard or two from Damian. A look of shock and near panic flooded the face of Raven’s demonic father.

For the fifth consecutive time, Damian used his foot to help him pull his katana and again swung it into Trigon’s neck. This time Damian with two hands on his sword’s hilt, he leaned forward putting all his strength and the pressure of his weight into it. Then he slid the blade from side to side along Trigon’s neck going deeper into it by the second.

Exhausted and nearly out of what had once appeared to be limitless energy, Damian paused, his hands still on the hilt of his sword, now using it to keep him standing.

“Damian!”

He heard Raven yell his name from the ground below, using the feeling it gave him, he stood up straight and with all the strength Damian had left, he kicked the sword driving it as far as it could go through Trigon’s neck.

A shout of pain ripped through the valley with such force it shook the ground. Even the Devil and Batman stopped their fight to look.

Trigon’s eyes had rolled back and his mouth was dripping with black blood. Like a falling building, the demon fell to his knees. Damian rode the demon down like a wave, gripping his long white hair for support.

The valley was silent and still as it watched Trigon, the demon still on his knees with the same horrified expression on his face.

A cracking sound echoed through the valley, like a tree being chopped down in a forest.  
Trigon’s head rolled off his shoulders and landed on the ground in front of his still kneeling body.

The entire battlefield stood in shock, their eyes focused on Damian who was now standing on top of Trigon’s severed head with an extremely satisfied look on his face.

The Devil stood up and turned to Constantine.  
“Stop that God damn praying and will talk”

John knew this was their only chance at survival. He couldn’t pray forever and once the Devil regained his powers he could end them all in an instant. If he released him now, maybe the Devil would show mercy. He shuddered at the thought but this wasn’t the first time he had been desperate.

John stopped praying and put down his cross.

“Well would you look at that battle seems to be over” said John waiting for his head to explode.  
When it didn’t, he finally started to breath again.

Batman got to his feet but never dropped his guard.

“Relax Bruce, believe it or not I enjoy a good rumble every now and then,” said the Devil.

The whole of the valley now stared at the Devil anxiously waiting for his next move. Turning to the valley before him, the Devil spoke.  
“To all of you who participated in this shameful debacle, I will give you two minutes to escape punishment, those of you who linger will suffer,”

No soldier on either side dared to defy the Devil’s words and both of the former armies together ran as fast they could to escape the valley. This mad dash to escape punishment amused the Devil and he started to laugh.

“So what is”  
Batman started to speak but the Devil raised his hand to hush him. Not allowing himself to be hushed completely, Batman responded with a grunt.

As if listening to a silent tune, the Devil began to snap his fingers with each snap bringing someone new to the hill.

Snap  
Red Hood appeared still holding his battle axe looking very confused.

Snap  
Damian, still wiping Trigon’s blood from his Katana, joined Batman in staring the Devil down.

Snap

The Joker appeared, still headless but nonetheless standing alongside Batman.

Snap  
Raven was the last to arrive and when she did she walked over to Damian.

Damian looked at her but didn’t say a word. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but instead changed her mind, Raising her hand she slapped Damian across the face.

“Fool” Raven said, forgetting the audience around them.

“I know”  
And at the end of his words, Damian grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“You fought well and if I wasn’t busy rolling on the floor with your Daddy I would have enjoyed the show” said the Devil, now looking directly at Damian.

Not caring, Damian and Raven continued their kiss with an increased passion in defiance of the hell around them.

“Now had Trigon been alive in the first place he most surely would be dead, be that is it may I will make sure it is a very long time before he puts himself together again, how does that sound?”  
The Devil’s words this time were loud enough to cause Damian and Raven to break up their kiss, both of their faces displaying annoyance with their own variation of anger.

Damian spit blood at the feet of the Devil.

“My, My, you are quite the little devil yourself aren’t you, I shall hope to see you when you die, but until then please don’t comeback”  
At the end of his sentence, the Devil snapped his fingers and Damian disappeared.

“Damian” Raven screamed, she then turned and attacked the Devil with her dark magic.  
Raven’s magic covered him and she squeezed trying to crush him beneath it.

The others watched confused about what to say or do, John now sure his head was about to explode.  
Like glass breaking, the Devil shattered the dark magic around him.

“Relax young Raven, I only sent your lover home, don’t worry I’ll be sending you to him, I am sure he is just aching to see you”  
The Devil’s tone was mischievous and unsettling.

Raven opened her mouth to speak again but with a snap, she was gone.  
\--------  
“Quiet Ladies and Gents, you are witnessing the mating practices of the Demon, observe the”

“Beast Boy for fuck sake!”

A few minutes earlier the victory party at Titans tower was interrupted when Damian appeared in front of the TV the members of Titans West and East had just been watching by the edge of their seat.

When the Titans saw Trigon’s head fall from his shoulders and the Devil call off the fight between him and Batman, cheers and yells erupted. Cyborg had started blasting songs from his famed Titans Kick Ass playlist and Starfire flew to and from the kitchen bringing food for the festivities.

Damian’s appearance put the party on hold. The last time Damian was with the TItans they had voted to expel him from the group. Seeing him now, still covered in Trigon’s blood with his katana in hand, the Titan's worried he may turn violent.

After seconds of awkward silence, Nightwing opened his mouth to speak despite still being unsure of what to say. But before he could get the chance to figure it out, Raven appeared out of nowhere next to Damian.

It didn’t take long for Raven to catch on to the tenuous nature of the situation, and decided to save the Titans by having her and Damian simply pick up where they left off.

Smirking at her teammates, Raven took hold of Damian’s face by the chin and brought it down to hers. Their kiss started tender and sweet but quickly picked up in speed and ferocity. Before the Titian’s eyes the pair had drifted to the floor and were tearing at what remained of each other’s clothes.

It was at that moment that Beast Boy, believing he would save his teammates from the awkwardness that had returned by narrating the raunchy scene in front of them as if he was the host on one of the many nature shows he loved to watch on TV.

This of course only made the awkwardness worse, and if not for Cyborg shouting and stopping him there was no telling how far the episode would have gone.  
\------  
Back in Hell, tired and frustrated with being a spectator, Red Hood opened his mouth but before a word could come out he was gone in another snap.

“So Bruce, next time I am in Gotham, what say to you to another bout,” said the Devil, raising his fists at Batman.

“I’ll be waiting” Batman responded in his normal icy demeanor as if he wasn’t speaking to the Devil himself.

The Devil waved and with a snap Batman was gone.  
\-------  
Batman appeared on the sandy beach of an island with nothing but blue sea and crashing waves in front of him.

As a detective he concluded he must be either in the Caribbean, the Mediterranean, or possibly the South Pacific.

The sounds of hoofs rushing towards him gave Batman his answer. He looked to his left and saw a cavalry unit of women dressed in ancient Greek armor, their spears angled in his direction and their eyes on him.

The horsewomen circled him and leaned their spears in, their sharp points pressing into his throat from all sides.

One of the warrior women yelled down at him.  
“This island is no place for men”

Batman struggled to respond, the pointed pears making each movement of his neck difficult.  
“Yeah I know”

A voice spoke softly yet with a commanding tone.  
“Ladies”

At once the spears were pulled back and the horses parted to allow a woman in a long white dress enter the circle that had formed around Batman.

Walking up to Batman, she helped him to his feet, then standing intimately close to him she laughed.  
“Hera, Bruce you look like Hell”

Batman finally able to relax, put his arm around the small of her back and pulled her against his chest.  
“Diana, you have no idea”  
\-----  
The field that had once been roaring with the sounds of battle was now almost empty.

Before the Devil could turn to Constantine, the headless Joker entered his vision and started to jump up and down to get his attention.

The Devil grunted and with a snap the Joker was gone.  
\------  
The Joker appeared in an alley somewhere in Gotham. Quickly his hands shot to his neck then made their way up to his head. With everything back where it should be, the clown let out a sigh of relief.

A twisted chuckle was heard from the darkness behind him causing the Joker to turn quickly to face it.

As the chuckle grew louder, the Joker reached for his revolver, causing him to panic when it wasn’t where it should be.

Out of the darkness came the Red Hood, inching his way closer to the Joker, crowbar in hand.

Ready for his punishment, the Joker started his own dark chuckle which was abruptly stopped by the cracking sound of metal on bone.  
\-------  
Looking at Constantine, the Devil lit a cigarette and watched as he stared at him with envious eyes.  
“I bet you want one of these don’t you, John” the Devil said mockingly.

“Fuck you,” muttered John.

“Oh John, don’t be that way”  
The Devil then used his powers to light a cigarette and place it in John’s mouth.

“So where is my snap” John asked in between puffs.

“I don’t know John, I was hoping you stay awhile, there is still quite a mess that needs cleaning” said the Devil as he put his arm around Constantine’s shoulder

“Is that what I do now Louie, clean up your messes”  
John had his flask out and tried to take another swig only to see that it was empty.

Disappointed, he started to put his flask away only to feel the weight shift. Bringing it back to his lips, he tasted the kind of liquor that can only be found in Hell.

“Keep this from running dry and I’ll sort out this lil mess of yours” said John as took another drag of his cigarette before washing it down with another swig.

The Devil looked down at John with a wicked smile.  
“Deal”


End file.
